the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoku Jūgo
Approval: Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Naoku is a tall, young adult. He has slightly long hair which match the height of his shoulders. He is precisely 6 feet tall with a stern jaw-line and bright green eyes. He's an out-going individual that allows himself to help the people he cares about as well as strangers. He is kind-hearted although he gets agitated easily when his companions are hurt or made fun of. Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Release Genin 2: Jūgo Techniques Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S Rank: N/A Kage: N/A Abilities Feats: 3 #Stat up +5SP #Stat up +5SP #Energy Fang - The Energy Fang is the simplest move of the Jūgo Clan. The user focuses the Natural Energy around him into a single point of his body, the fist. This causes an increase in physical damage to the selected fist. This jutsu is similar to the Third Raikage's Hell Strike. (10CP used, +5 Strength, Can stack twice to be applicable to two fists, 20CP = 8+ Strength) Banked: 0 Missions History Naoku was born into a loving family, A caring mother named Yukoi and a sturdy and respectful father, Maio. Naoku's father was a tree-cutter, they lived deep in the forests but not too far from the Hidden Leaf's Capital, Konoha. Naoku grew up like a normal child, he had all the entertainment he needed although on some nights he would sit in his bed and wish that they didn't live so deep in the forest. All Naoku wanted to do was socialize, make friends but that dream was out of his reach due to the area they were living in. Yukoi was a loving and caring mother and a amazing house-wife. She prepared Lunch for exactly 2.35PM and dinner at exactly at 6.20, she was a simple woman yet she had her schedule and she couldn't miss it. As Naoku got older, he began travelling with his dad to sell the wood to the Merchants in Konoha, the place was always sprawling with life - children running along the streets, innocent little souls. Naoku caught a glimpse of light in his eye, as he craned his head and looked over to the right he saw two Konoha Shinobi strolling down the road. He gasped for air, as the two pass by him giving him a slight smile as they continue walking down to the main gate. Naoku clings onto his fathers arm and asks "Dad, Who were they, who were those men with those bandanas and vests !?", His dad chuckled - patting him on the head gently. "Those my son, are Shinobi and they protect us from bad men. You 'ought to be one day" Naoku followed his fathers words and soon applied to be in the Academy where he was taught all the basics of being a Shinobi of the Leaf. Naoku was a witty individual, he knew how to take the initiative and solve problems by himself. Soon he had signed up for the Chunin exams and was ready to step up his career in this world.